Night Watch
by KuyaNR
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari take on the night watch, with an interesting conversation to keep them awake.


Night Watch

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

With two squads setting camp together, they decided it would be best to have double the number of people on night watch.

"You know," Shikamaru began as he lit a fire for the two of them. "I'm pretty sure us Leaf could just handle this mission ourself. We don't really need the Sand to hold our hands."

She chuckled slightly at his remark, warming herself up by the fire.

"Oh, but I'm sure _you_ would like to hold hands," Temari teased, letting her tender palms face the fire.

"Tch, you're a troublesome woman, have I ever told you that?"

"Plenty of times."

"And apparently, it isn't teaching you anything."

"Maybe it's because I have a failure of a teacher who just complains all night."

Shikamaru smirked. He always did enjoy the discussions he'd have with her.

They were silent for a while, just watching the stars through the forest's trees, until Temari decided to break it.

"It's surprisingly cold out tonight."

He could tell she was just trying to make conversation, so he decided to go along.

"Yeah, I don't know how the others can get to sleep in this."

Temari yawned. "Fatigue, that's what. Almost ironic how you're the one most awake out of any of us."

"Yeah."

It went quiet again, but only for a few moments.

"Hey, Cry baby, keep talking, it'll keep me awake."

A soft "troublesome" sighed under his breath. "Alright, let's play a bit of Q&A to keep you thinking then. Something you hate, and something you love."

The blonde struggled to keep her eyes awake, it had been a long day, and their shift was almost over.

"I hate, I hate walking through sandstorms. It annoys me when it gets in my mouth, eyes, and face. Something I love...does it have to be a who, or a what?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Whatever."

He then looked at her, as if trying to take it back. "Wait, wait, is there a person?"

He was good at hiding emotions, and masked the hint of jealousy in his voice.

Temari, however, was still able to pick it up.

She gave him another teasing look. "One question at a time, Nara. I love the sunset. Now it's my turn."

She looked at him, wrapped up in a blanket. "First of all, let me have that."

"I'm not giving it away."

The girl smiled. "I hope you're happy with sharing then," she said as she got up and sat beside him, sharing the blanket with little resistance from the young man.

"Who do you like?" Temari asked, hoping that the answer was the one she desired.

He blushed, a good sign.

As she waited for him to answer, the girl yawned again. She wouldn't be able to stay awake for much longer.

"Fine," Shikamaru sighed. "Don't be troublesome or anything, because you did ask, alright?"

No answer came, as if her patience grew thin.

"Annoying woman. Alright, so we've known each other for a while, right? Me being your escort and all. Anyway, I'm not saying this because I trust you, It's because the person that I like, well I guess it's a little more troublesome than like..."

He rubbed his head. "What I'm saying is, the answer is you."

She didn't say anything, and Shikamaru avoided trying to see the look on her face.

That is, until she put her head on his shoulders.

His cheeks reddened, until he looked at the girl, who had in fact fallen asleep.

"I'm pretty sure you're meant to be keeping guard, not creating a secret romance," a female voice came from behind.

Shikamaru turned around to see Sakura and Shino watching the two of them.

"Idiot, she fell asleep, we were just sharing a blanket."

"I'm sure," Shino replied. "Anyway, you guys can go back, we're on watch now."

"Just don't wake up Chouji and Hinata, they've got next shift," Sakura added, still looking at Shikamaru and Temari as if they were a couple.

"Whatever, I could use the sleep anyway."

He lifted the sleeping Sand girl up, getting Shino to place the blanket on top of her, before heading back to camp.

"Later."

As he walked back, the girl awoke.

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep, now I'm carrying your troublesome ass back to camp."

She smiled tiredly. "What a gentleman."

He chuckled softly, still holding onto her.

"You know, I think it's my turn to ask."

Closing her eyes, she put her head on his chest, trying to get a more comfortable position in his arms.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you know the question," Shikamaru said, a small smile creeping up to his face.

"Well you know something?" Temari asked him as she began to fall back to sleep.

"I'm pretty sure you know the answer."

End


End file.
